


Goodbye

by Me24jojo2015



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me24jojo2015/pseuds/Me24jojo2015
Summary: Another AU version the end





	Goodbye

“You are death. Let me live.”  
“You’re serious aren’t you, There’s really no fixing this.  
Oh fuck. Oh fucking Christ Toby, I’m sorry. Im so sorry. For all of it. I know now that all this time I thought I was loving you, you thought I wasn’t. That my feelings weren’t real. I guess that’s because I didn’t know how to. Show it. You’re the only one I’ve ever truly loved, and who loved me in return. I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry for all the hurt I’ve caused you. I’ll let you live, but I want, No, I NEED you to know that I may not have been able to love you the way you wanted me to, but I have Always, and will always love you the best I know how. Goodbye Toby.


End file.
